wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (video)
"It's Time to Wake Up Jeff" is the twenty-second Wiggles video known as the re-recording of "Wake Up Jeff!". Plot Intro - where the Wiggles pictures flash on the screen like snapshot mall photos in a 4x4 grid. The Wiggles introduce themselves. *'Song 1': We Like To Say Hello - The Wiggles ride on their outdoor car set through Sydney traffic and bridges. Greg points out to Henry that someone is waving hello to him, so Henry waves back. Henry announces he has his band and they'll play a song. *'Song 2': Henry's Underwater Big Band Murray introduces Jo and her son Alex at the beachside. Murray interviews Alex about what he likes to do at the beach. *'Song 3': Having Fun at the Beach Anthony sings a bunch of rhymes like "Sing Sang Song, that's Greg's song" and "(snooorrre… that's Jeff's song". The SS Feathersword get into the act too and each crew member talks about their pirate item. For instance, Elefterios talks about his Pirate Bouzuki, Ben talks about his Pirate toothbrush, George talks about standing on his Pirate hands. *'Song 4': Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) Jeff's fallen asleep! Greg walks up to him and asks for help to wake him up. Wake up Jeff! Jeff is awake and thanks Greg, but as soon as he leaves, Jeff falls asleep again. Same story with Anthony, and with Murray, except when Murray calls Wake Up Jeff, the guy's still asleep! Murray asks for some ideas, and agrees that we would sing a song to do the trick. *'Song 5': Wake Up Jeff! Anthony and Murray sing the main verse of Bucket of Dew. *'Song 6': Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar - This song features the four Irish dancing girls and lots of confetti. Greg asks Dorothy about a dance she is doing. *'Song 7': Romp Bomp A Stomp - The Wiggle Dancers join this song. *'Song 8': A Frog Went a Walking – animated (This is a remade version of the "frog went a courtin'" song) Anthony is wearing a lifejacket and a captain's hat, and invites everyone to get ready for a boat trip. That means putting on the jacket, having a whistle to blow, and waving at the nearby boats. *'Song 9': Take A Trip Out On The Sea Jeff introduces Dorothy and asks her about a dance she is doing. *'Song 10': Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance With Me?) Skit - Captain Feathersword is sad because today is his birthday and it seems like everyone's forgotten about it He had put signs all over, but no one has seen them. Several of the pirate crew come and visit him but when the captain asks them what day it is, they answer with everything except his birthday. Of course they all know it's his birthday but are keeping it a surprise. *'Song 11': We're Playing a Trick on the Captain - sung by the Wiggles decorate the cabin while the captain is outside. Skit continues: Lucia checks that everything is ready. Now it's time to bring the captain over, but how? Adrian does a backflip and announces a plan, and Elefterios goes to get the captain. When they return, they give him a big surprise! *'Song 12': Have a Happy Birthday Captain - sung by the Wiggles Greg has a challenge for Jeff: can he run? Hop? Sing? Fall asleep? Wake Up Jeff! *'Song 13': I Can Do So Many Things *'Song 14': Guess What? – animated guessing game Murray introduces Wags and tells him a joke, which Wags laughs at and says "That's funny, Murray" *'Song 15': Wave to Wags *'Song 16': Havenu Shalom Alechem - This was a beachside song where Anthony does some dancing too! Interview: Greg introduces Mike Fincke, an astronaut at the NASA Johnson Space Center. He's been in space for 188 days. They talk about what it's like to fly in space, and also looking at the Earth from space. Mike shows Greg some of the features of the Apollo space suit. *'Song 17': Walking on the Moon Anthony plays a pipe and asks everyone to join in on the dancing fun. You can dance with a friend or by yourself; it's all good. *'Song 18': Pipers Waltz Jeff's fallen asleep one last time. Wake Up Jeff! Jeff awakes just in time but the show's over so everyone waves goodbye. Released Dates Australia: June 8, 2006 America: April 4, 2006 United Kingdom: May 2, 2006 TV Appearances '''Playhouse Disney - '''Movie Special (April 9, 2006) Gallery See here Promo Photos File:It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture. File:Anthony,MarieandPaul.jpg|Anthony, his mom Marie and his brother Paul in promo picture. 63426main wiggles sim.jpg|Murray in rocket 21848 278940162017 274289477017 4485168 3676848 n.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture for "Walking on the Moon" WakeUpJeff!-2006PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Wake Up Jeff!" HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Have a Happy Birthday Captain" BucketofDew-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar" RompBompAStomp-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture from "Romp Bomp a Stomp" It'sTimetoWakeUpJeffPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture.jpg|Greg singing and Anthony, Murray and Jeff playing music in promo picture Trivia * A Wiggly Animation video clip called "Five Little Ducks" was originally intended to be shown after "Havenu Shalom Alechem" but it was deleted for unknown reasons. * The prologue for "Henry's Underwater Big Band" was filmed in a live-action style, but the song is in Wiggly Animation instead of live-action. * In "Romp Bomp a Stomp", Dorothy is seen talking but this song doesn't have it heard. Some people say that it could be error version of this song. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2006